gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trip (Part 3): The Journey
The Trip (Part 3): The Journey 'is Part Three of the Thanksgiving saga for TAWOG. 'Plot Nicole frantically boarded off the plane, running into everyone she saw. She caught their attention quickly. "Have you seen my sons?" She asked nervously. Each one sadly shook their heads and walked off. She yelled to the crowd constantly, asking the same question to others. "Has anyone seen my babies?!" She shouted. Meanwhile---- Skylar turned on her iPod and put it on speakers. This was typical. She always played a song that matched the moods of others and herself. She turned on a popular country/rock song. Gumball turned to Skylar and grinned. "Ooh, that's catchy!" He said and turned back around, leading his group. Skylar turned it up louder to drown out his story of something about a gorilla and the Empire State Building. She wasn't listening anyway. "...and that's how I got this big scar on my knee that won't go away whatsoever." Gumball ended and pulled up his pants to his knee, revealing a horrifying scar. Frodo was disgusted by this, but he tried to act all cool about it. "That story gets better every time you tell it, Gumball." He said sarcastically. Darwin made a face and did his best to cover it. Skylar perked up and paused her iPod. She acted as if she had been hit by one of the speeding trucks racing down the highway. The guys stopped to stare at her. "What?" Asked Frodo. Skylar ran to Gumball and told him she had a great idea. He didn't hesitate in asking. "Well, what is it?!" He began to get on her same level of excitment. She suddenly blurted it out. "I know! Call that crazy girl Maddie! She might help us!" She exclaimed. Gumball's face drooped at the first syllable of the name. Maddie was crazy. Just crazy. And a stalker. That was the last ''person he wanted to call. But did he have a choice? No he didn't, did he? Looking into the pleading, sparkling eyes of Skylar, he knew he didn't have a choice in this. He knew that those eyes were just to heartbreaking to ruin, so he agreed dissapointatedly. "Alright, fine," With a sigh, Gumball and his friends ran to a nearby gas station. Darwin held out a quarter to Gumball and he put it in the slot for the phone. Dawin chuckled a bit. "You anxious to call your ''girlfriend?" He teased. Gumball stopped and turned to his friend, a little irritated. "Maddie is NOT my girlfriend. She's crazy." He repeated to Darwin and went back to dialing the number. How he even remembered ''the phone number, he wasn't quite sure. '''Meanwhile'---- Maddie picked up her cell phone, which wouldn't shut up no matter how many times she ignored it. Her mother began to get irritated and glared at it. "Maddie, honey, will you PLEASE answer that?" She begged, unable to kill the tune of the cell in her head. With a sigh, she did so. "Y'ello?" She asked. The familiar voice brought her up quickly. She felt like jumping out of her skin. "Maddie? I-it's Gumball..." The voice stammered in fear. Maddie squealed for joy. "Oh my gosh it's Gumball Watterson! Y'know I never should have ignored your call because I thought it was one of those idiot phone companies to tell me that I need to pay my bill or else because I've spent most of my phone time calling you but for some reason you keep saying you're not there or have a new address or you're not home or something!" "That's nice, Maddie. Listen-" "And you know what else? I think I need to text my friends and tell them that I just had a call from Gumball Watterson to ask me on a date!" She stopped and put Gumball on hold and texted everyone she knew. When she finished, she began to talk to Gumball again: "I think I'll go with my pink dress this time or maybe my blue one because Mom says it really brings out the natural color of my skin. What do you think? Y'know what? I'm just gonna go with my purple dress because it's just pretty. Okay now we should make reservations at that really new fancy restaurant downtown I think it's called "The Fancy Restaurant" or something along those lines, but y'know, we could just go-" "Maddie, I DIDN'T call you out on a date!" The voice was getting pretty annoyed. Maddie gasped. "You mean...?" "Yeah. I called you because-" "YES! YES!! YES!!!" Maddie screamed so loud that a few cars passengers stared at her as they went by. Her mother couldn't have been more embarassed. "What? What are you talki-" "Of COURSE I'll marry you!!!" "What?!?! ''NO Maddie! I called you because I need your help!"' Maddie's face dropped. "Oh," She whispered. Finally, she decided to forgive Gumball in tricking her and decided to FINALLY let him speak. "Okay, listen, long story short, we've been abandoned and we were hoping you could help us ou-" Madison had to interrupt and stare out her window and look at four kids in the road, walking and talking. "Oh, hold on Gumball. Some really hot guy in front of us, but not as hot as you, is about to get run over..." The blue cat in the road stopped and turned to them. He screamed and his other friends ran to drop in the grass, avoiding geting hit. Maddie's mother pulled over and Maddie stuck her head out the window to the blue kitten. "YOU LOOK JUST LIKE MY HOT BOYFRIEND!!" She screamed to them. The blue one looked unimpressed and slapped his forehead. Later---- The four kids, along with Maddie and her mom, drove alongside towards the airport. They continued to tell the story of their current journey. Maddie leaned towards Gumball. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you guys got abandoned by your parents!" She breathed in deisbelief. Skylar interrupted her. "Well, it was ''an accident." She announced. Maddie ignored her narrowly. Gumball wasn't impressed with anything right now. He pointed to Maddie. "Let me guess: YOU'RE going to Lakewood City too?" He asked in a bland voice. Maddie smiled a joyful smile. "Yep! My sister lives there!" "So, what were you guys doin' on the highway?" She asked. Frodo sighed. "We told you: We're tying to get to Lakewood City before Thanksgiving." He told her again. Maddie gasped. "Oooh! Sounds exciting!" Suddenly, there was a look. A smirk. An idea. She pushed everyone out of the car except her mom. "Drive! Drive! Drive!" She convinced her. Her mom looked at her. "Madison, are you sure about this?" She asked her worriedly. "No! Drive!" Her mom did so and left the five standing abandoned. Skylar glared at Maddie angrily. "WHAT THE HECK MADDIE?!?!" She screamed in horror. Maddie ignored her and squeezed Gumball tightly. "Now we can travel TOGETHER!" She squealed. Gumball sighed. This was just ''great. Absolutely perfect. Now he had three ''problems to deal with now. '''To Be Continued...' 'Parts' *'Previous Part: 'Link *'Next Part: 'Link Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers Category:Part 3 of fanfics